Marvel Comics titles
The following is a list of titles published by Marvel Comics that are not regularly associated with the horror genre, but contain some elements of horror within select issues. For a list of Marvel's horror-related titles available on , see Marvel Comics Horror. A Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Spider-Man chronicled the adventures of young Peter Parker, a student-turned-superhero after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Issue #101 of the series introduced the character of Michael Morbius - a "living" vampire, who became one of Spider-Man's deadliest foes in the years to follow. Shortly thereafter in issue #124, longstanding supporting cast member John Jameson is transformed into a pseudo-werewolf called the Man-Wolf. Although an antagonist during his initial werewolf appearances, Jameson eventually learned how to control his transformations. B C D E F Fantasy Masterpieces Vol 1 Fantasy Masterpieces reprinted issues of Silver Surfer, Volume 1. The Silver Surfer was an alien, cosmic superhero who generally associated with similar high-powered characters. The Frankenstein Monster and Victor Frankenstein made a came appearance in issue #7. The Silver Surfer late appeared in Tomb of Dracula #50. The demon known as Mephisto has made multiple appearances in the title. Mephisto is the Marvel Universe's answer to Lucifer and has caused trouble for just about every major hero or group in the Marvel Universe. G H I J K L M Marvel Classics Comics Vol 1 Marvel Classics Comics was published from 1976 to 1978 and ran for 36 issues. It featured illustrated adaptations of famous literary works. The first issue adapted Robert Louis Stevenson's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, issue #9 adapted Bram Stoker's Dracula and issue #20 adapted Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. Moon Knight Vol 1 Moon Knight, Volume 1 was published from November, 1980 to July, 1984 and ran for 38 issues. Moon Knight is a masked, low-level superhero patterned in the style of Batman. Issues #29-30 featured Jack Russel of Werewolf by Night fame. Moon Knight had made his first appearance in issue #32 of the first Werewolf by Night series and the two have clashed on several occasions. N O P Q R S Silver Surfer Vol 1 The Silver Surfer was an alien, cosmic superhero who generally associated with similar high-powered characters. The Frankenstein Monster and Victor Frankenstein made a came appearance in issue #7. The Silver Surfer late appeared in Tomb of Dracula #50. The demon known as Mephisto has made multiple appearances in the title. Mephisto is the Marvel Universe's answer to Lucifer and has caused trouble for just about every major hero or group in the Marvel Universe. T U V W West Coast Avengers Vol 2 This was the second title published by Marvel Comics under the name West Coast Avengers, the first being a four-issue limited series in 1984. The second volume, an ongoing title was published from 1985 to 1989 until changing its name to Avengers West Coast with issue #48. Several notable horror-themed and/or monster characters appeared in the title during its early run. Issue #4 gave us the whacky demonic villain Master Pandemonium. Issue #5 featured Jack Russell, aka Werewolf by Night, and also featured the Son of Satan himself, Daimon Hellstrom. Issue #6 featured the Cat People, who were werepanthers from an inter-dimensional realm. Avengers team member, Tigra (the Were-Woman) traced her origin back to these mysterious beings. Later issues in the series involved the spirit of a murdered cowboy known as the Phantom Rider. This storyline also yielded a surprising appearance by everyone's favorite over-sized sasquatch, the Yetrigar. X X-Men Vol 1 Alternately known as Uncanny X-Men, this series began publication in 1963 and is still in print today. The book focused on the superhero team the X-Men, a group of mutants who band together to protect a world that "hates and fears them". Issue #40 of the series introduced Marvel's version of the Frankenstein Monster. Uncanny X-Men Annual #6 had the team face off against Dracula and featured Tomb of Dracula supporting cast member Rachel Van Helsing. X-Men Vol 2 X-Men Vol 3 The third volume of X-Men started off with a horror-themed story-arc called "Curse of the Mutants". The storyline detailed yet another "death" of the vampire lord Dracula and the vacuum left behind in its wake. Upstart vampires, wishing to fill the void left behind by their former master, embark upon a scheme to conquer their vulnerability to sunlight. Through the course of events, former X-Men member Jubilee is turned into a vampire. Y Z Category:Lists